Batman and Catwoman: Confessions
by Batcomiczone
Summary: A story from Selina's point of view. She and Bruce have a complicated relationship when the ghosts of Bruce's past show up to make it even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selina's POV:

It was another typical night in Gotham for me. I was out on the prowl. Free running across the rooftops of Gotham. I was making my way a place to rob when i saw Batman on the rooftop below me. I stopped and watched as i saw him fight some guy wearing a Red Helmet. He was fighting Red Hood. The ruthless vigilante who was looking to kill criminals. "I see Bats, has met the new kid in town." I thought to myself. I had seen a couple of news stories on Red Hood. I knew he had some skill and a thirst for blood. That blood thirst was going to draw Bruce's attention one way or another.

Now was a perfect opportunity to steal whatever i wanted while the big bad bat was distracted, but i decided to stay in watch. It lasted a lot longer than i thought it would. Batman always beat the crap out of his enemies. There was a small group of people who could actually go toe to toe with him. Looks like Red Hood was now one of them. He was giving Bruce a run for his money. And yes i did say Bruce, because i know his identity, but we'll get back to that later. Right now Batman had a serious fight on his hands.

I could have stepped in and helped Batman end this fight quicker, but my curiosity got the better of me so i continued to watch these two fight it out. It was like they were in each others heads. The knew each others fighting style, mainly because they fought the exact same way. Finally Bruce and Red Hood got some separation. Red Hood's mask was damaged.

"I bet it's been driving you crazy, huh Bruce." He said. Now there was another person who knew who he was. "I bet it's been gnawing at you. You've been wondering who the hell i am." He said. He then removed his helmet. "Well take a good look." He said. I couldn't say i recognised him. But i couldn't say the same for Bruce.

"Jason." he said softly. I could see the shock on his face. He definitely had some serious history with the Jason guy.

"No tearful hello. No Jason it's good to see you? I'm hurt. One hell of a way to treat your son." He said.

"Son?" i asked myself. I knew about Dick and Tim. I knew Dick was Robin but became Nightwing to protect Bludhaven. And Tim was the current Robin. They were his adopted sons, but who was this Jason? Was he a Robin i never knew about? Was he Bruce's biological son? So many questions. This just kept getting better and better.

"The Joker sent me the tapes. He killed you." Bruce said still filled with shock.

"Yeah i bet you really beat yourself up over that, huh." He said sarcastically. "How long did it take for you to replace me? A week, maybe two?" He asked.

"Jason, please listen to me." He pleaded.

"No i'm done listening to you. All that ever did was get me killed. No i'm doing things my way." Jason said.

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you kill people." Bruce said.

"And why's that?" Jason asked.

"Because then the Joker would have won. He would have turned you into a monster just like him." Bruce said softly. "I didn't raise a killer Jason."

Jason shook his head and charged as Bruce. He tackled Bruce of the building they fell through the window of another building. I found the next best vantage point to continue watching the show. Jason got up and shook the shattered glass off of him. Bruce sprang up and charged Jason. He pinned him up against the wall.

"The Joker turned you into something you're not. Let me help you." Bruce pleaded.

"Shut up!" Jason growled fighting back.

"Stand down Robin." Bruce continued to try and reach his son.

"Don't call me that. It's not who i am." Jason cried.

"You're my son Jason." Bruce said softly.

"Shut your fucking mouth! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He yelled as he shoot a double leg take down and slammed Bruce into the ground. Jason got up and aimed his gun at Bruce.

"Bruce, i forgive you for not saving me. But why in the god's name his he still alive?" He asked as he kicked down a door, revealing a tied up Joker with a twisted smile on his face.

"The craziness just doesn't stop tonight." I though to myself as Bruce continued to confront his son.

"Bruce i wanted you to kill him. I figured you could at least do that because.. Because he took me away from you." Jason said softly.

Jason handed Bruce a gun and told Bruce to make a choice, him or the Joker. Kill his son, and watch him die (apparently again) or to kill the Joker. Either way Bruce would have to break his code. Bruce was able to disarm Jason who in response detonated a bomb wired to the room they were in. The last thing i saw before the explosion was Bruce grabbing Jason. I was in shock as the room blew up.

I was worried Batman was dead. Me and him were kind of dating. It was complicated to say the least. But now just as i was learning something he never shared with me. He vanished in the blast. I waited for the smoke to clear a little bit before i searched the wreckage for Bruce. "Batman?" I called out trying to get his attention. I looked and saw him digging through the rubble. He saw the Joker was intact laughing his disgusting laugh. Batman shut him up with a knockout punch to the Joker's jaw. He looked over at me.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked.

"Enough to know you and this Jason have some serious messed up history." I answered.

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Do you think he's dead?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"He's gone, he's far gone." He said meaning that in a figurative and literal way. "But he's alive."

I took Bruce's hand and held it tenderly. "I'm sorry Bruce." I said softly.

He didn't answer he just wrapped his arms around me. He needed my company to comfort him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and continued to hold him. He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. He always said he loved my bright green eyes. I starred my at those ocean blue eyes of his. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me into his kiss. I eagerly kissed him back. I knew what he was doing. The way he used his tongue drove me crazy. I pulled away for a second. "You're place or mine?" I asked.

* * *

He set me down gently on his bed. We were both naked as he laid between my legs. He thrust his member inside of me. I let out a moan of pleasure as i tightly gripped his huge arm. We continued kissing as he continued to thrust into me. His thrust were slow but they still felt good. But slowly he picked up the pace. He gently bit my neck as the speed of his thrust accelerated. "Oh Bruce?" I moan like some vulnerable damsel. "Selina." He moans back as he puts all of his speed and power into his thrust. I let out loud moans as he pounds me. Thank god his house is on the outskirts of the city. Everybody would probably have heard me moaning if it was in the city. I felt sorry for his butler who most likely heard me. I mean he had too. With the way Bruce was banging me, i was forced to let out these load moans. He groaned with me as we shared a passionate climax.

God i loved how sex with Bruce was so hard yet so tender all at once. Every time we made love he would wrap those colossal arms of his around me. He would kiss me gently and stroke my hair as he held me. I would just sink into his arms and enjoy how good he made me feel. He held me extra close this night. I could feel how badly he needed me. How bad he needed me to comfort him. He needed to release the stress he built up with the sex but he didn't want me to feel like i was just his fuck buddy. We both knew we were more than that.

"I have a lot on my mind right now and i want to talk to you about it. But i just want to sleep on it first." He said.

I lightly stroke his arm. "That's okay. I understand. We'll talk tomorrow." I replied with a smile on my face. He told me once how much that smile meant to him. How beautiful it made me look.

We fell asleep in each others arms. But Bruce and I had a lot of talking to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in Bruce's bed but i was the only one in it. He left a note: " _I'll be in the weight room. Come on in when you're ready and we can talk."_ I don't know why he couldn't wait till after we talked for him to do his morning workout. But he was one for doing things that i didn't understand why. I wasn't the only one who felt the same way. I once talked to Alfred about it and he laughed as he agreed with me. Either way i walked into his closet. He let me keep some of my clothes there for when i slept over.

I walked into his personal weight room. I was wearing a black sports bra and spandex shorts. I could tell i caught Bruce's eye in the middle of his set. He was benching 350 as his warm up set. He almost dropped the weight when he saw me walk in. i loved to show off my body to him. He loved every inch of me. He was able to regain his focus and continued his set. "Good morning." He grunted as he continued to lift. "Morning Bruce." I replied as i took the liberty of sitting on his lap. I could feel i boner poking my ass as i sat on it. I loved it. I sat there straddling his lap waiting for him to finish. He racked the weight and sat up. I hadn't moved an inch.

We sat there with me on his lap, starring at each other eye to eye. "Where should i start." He asked placing his hands gently on my hips.

I hung my arms around his neck. "Tell me about Jason."

He told me Jason's story. He was his second son and Robin. He lived a tragic childhood and Bruce took him in. Jason was a natural born fighter but he had a very dark side. He believed in killing which caused him and Bruce to fight a lot. One day Robin went out to kill the Joker, he fell right in a trap set by him. The joker tortured him for months, trying to break him. He then shot and killed Jason once he finally did. Bruce doesn't know how Jason came back but he did. i could tell he was almost brought to tears as he shared this tragic story with me. He felt responsible for Jason's death. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the Joker putting Barbra in a wheelchair.

"Bruce, why do you do this to yourself? Do you want to hate yourself? Do you need to force yourself to be unhappy?" I asked. He gave me a confused look. "You blame yourself for things you can't control. The Joker is a crazy bastard who's impossible to guess. He shot Barbra to get to Jim not you. He didn't even know Barbra worked for you. He killed Jason because Jason made a mistake. There was nothing you did that caused their tragic fates. And there was nothing you could have done to stop it. It's not your fault. No matter how you look at it, it's not your fault. You don't need to tear yourself apart." I don't know where that came from. I just spoke from the heart.

I could tell what i said touched his heart. I small smile made it's way across his face. "If your career as a cat-burglar fails, you can always try and become a poet." He joked planting a quick kiss on my lips.

I smiled back and kissed back. "Interesting, i was thinking about trying the crime fighting business." I teased.

"I like that idea better." He said as we started fully open mouth tongue kissed.

Even though giving up crime to help Bruce fight always was something i thought about, i wasn't sure if i could. i only helped him when i had something to benefit from. I never wanted to fully give up stealing it was like a drug addiction. But maybe it was time to quit. Maybe i could be Bruce's partner in Justice, as cheesy as it sounded.

He caressed my face. "When need to talk about something else too." He said.

"What's that?"

"Our relationship. What it is and were it's heading."

On the outside i just calmly nodded in agreement but on the inside i was screaming "YES!" I didn't want to seem to eager to solve the mystery that was out relationship. It truly was the proverbial elephant in the room we never wanted to address. We needed to figure out what we were but we always just brushed it off and let future Bruce and Selina figure it out. Now here we were. He was wearing shorts and was shirtless. He was all hot and sweaty while i was straddling his lap half-naked. It seemed as perfect a time as any to figure us out.

"I really care about you Selina. You make me feel crazy. I always fear what's going to happen to people i get involved with. But i just can't fight my strong need to be with you."

God i loved hearing those words escape his mouth. He made me feel so special and wanted. "I really like you too. And i want us to be more than just friends with benefits."

"I want us to be a couple. But i hate to be so blunt about this. The only way there's a chance that can happen is if you give up crime." He said.

"Done." I replied. His eyes widened in surprise of my answer. "I want us to have a real relationship. If all i have to do is give up crime for us to have a chance, i'm taking that chance. I think there's something real here Bruce." I said. A big smile showed on his face as he pulled me into his kiss.

I pressed my lips against his ear. "Tonight i'll show you i can be a good girl." I whispered seductively.

He grabbed my ass tightly. "Not too good, i hope." He replied back.

I chuckled and lightly slapped his face. "Dirty boy." I replied. He just chuckled and pulled me back into his kiss.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce took the liberty of upgrading my Catwoman suit. Nothing serious. Just a kevlar lair under the leather to protect me from strikes and bullets. It was very thin but just as powerful as a normal kevlar vest. My suit didn't look different but it was slightly heaver but i didn't mind. If anything it just showed how much cared and worried about me.

"Are you ready to begin a new life?" He asked me.

"My days of breaking into building and stealing shit are done. I'll do whatever you need me to do." I said.

He chuckled. "Actually i was hoping you would break into a building and steal some shit for me."

My face turned red from slight embarrassment from how stupid i sounded. "Okay, i guess that makes sense." I chuckled.

We hoped in the batmobile and headed to Gotham.

We were outside of the Penguins hideout. "He has a large arms cash. It's behind a large safe. I need you to crack it. He has all kinds of dangerous weapons and dirty money sitting in there. We take it out, we hurt his wallet big time." He said.

"So i disable the security system and crack the safe. Jeez Bruce. I thought you were going to make things a little more challenging and different. You know make being good some what fun." I complained.

"Selina." He said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Fine." I said playfully just trying to be difficult.

He stood guard and watched protective over me as i hacked the security console. "How come you can't do this?" I asked.

"I'm good enough with a system this complex. I would set it off within seconds." He admitted.

"Doesn't Barbra and Tim have good hacking skills?" I asked again.

"They're on their honeymoon." Bruce answered.

"Huh, didn't know they were a thing. Good for them." I replied as i finished hacking the system. "Got it." I said. I opened the door Bruce followed me inside. We snuck past the guards and entered the room with the safe. "Oh shit." I sighed. It was the most secure brand of safe's in the world. Smart on Penguins part to get one while he's living in the same city as me.

"Can you crack it?" He asked.

I took a couple of deep breathes and let them out slowly. "Can you give me time?" I asked back.

"All the time you need."

"Than consider this bitch broken." I said as i got to work. I had to work slowly, one wrong move and it locks itself down for a 12 hour period. Bruce paced as he waited for me. Thankfully he didn't bother or pester me. He was respectful and just kept watch. "I'm getting there." I said.

"How much longer?"

"About 2 more minutes and i'll have successfully cracked the most secure safe ever built." I announced proudly. He saw a large group of men approaching.

"I'll handle them. You stay focused on the safe." He said as he walked out to the hallway and attacked the guards. Bruce was outnumbered 18 to 1. It just wasn't fair... for them i mean. They never stood half of a half of a chance.

"And here we go." I said as i cracked the safe and opened it up. Bruce wasn't fooling around. All kinds of dangerous guns and shitload of money. "These rat bastards are ready for world war 3." I said as i placed an explosive in the safe. I armed it and backed away with the detonator in my hand. I heard a gun cock behind me.

"If i were you i'd take your pretty little hands off that." a raspy British voice said behind me.

"Oh hell." I said as i turned around a saw the Penguin. He was a nasty looking short fat man. He was chewing on a cigar as he aimed his handgun at me.

"Now hand me that detonator before i blow a hole in that gorgeous face of yours." He said with a smug smile on his face. God I wanted to claw his face and make it even uglier. Than again anything i did to his face honestly would be an improvement.

"Are you talking about this detonator." I asked pressing my thumb against the button tightly. Just a feather weight of pressure away from blowing his safe. But i had to plan this one out. "I blow the safe you shoot me. I hear you shoot i blow the safe." Either way, you're walking out of hear with a lot of money down the tube and i might not walk out of here at all." I say.

"It appears we're at an impasse my dear." He said.

"Us Americans prefer to call it a Mexican stand-off." I saw just trying to stall him.

"What ever ya bloody yanks call it. None of us is leaving here without being buried. I'll be buried under mountain of debt in my case. And you'll be buried 6 feet under." He said.

"I really should push this button." I said.

"You know i'll don't think i'll kill ya. Just hurt ya and have some dirty fun with ya." He said laughing. God the thought of that almost made me puke.

"Oh i don't think so... He won't let you." I said.

"Who?,... Oh sod off." He said without turning around. He knew exactly who i was referring too. Penguin knew he was screwed. He just handed Batman the gun. Batman took his gun and hit him over the head with it and knocked him out.

"May i?" I asked.

"Be my guest." He answered.

"Bomb voyage" i said as i blew up the safe.

Bruce walked up to be and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Well done. You handled that situation text book." He complimented.

"No thanks to you. What the hell took you so long. It was only like 20 guys. That should be no problem for you." I said sarcastically.

"I guess it's just an off day." He replied.

"I hope not. There's a lot i wanted us to do tonight." I said seductively.

"Get a bloody room you two." Penguin groaned as he rubbed his head. It still hurt badly from Bruce pistol whipping his fat ass.

"Oh sod off." I said mimicking his voice.

"Fuck off cunt." He snarled.

My face lit up with glee as Bruce's lit up with anger. Usually i would beat the living shit out of someone who called me a cunt, but seeing as my baby Bruce was hear, i'd let him do the honors.

"You fucked up." I said with a wide grin on my face.

The penguin squealed as Batman made him pay for insulting me like that. We dropped him off at GCPD. I stayed in the car as Bruce handed him off to Officer Cash. "Good work Batman. Penguin and Catwoman on the same night." He said.

"Catwoman helped me apprehend Penguin. I'm not giving her to you." Bruce said sternly.

"I'm sorry Batman but i got a warrant for her arrest." He said reluctantly.

"Cash, i'm asking you for a favor. Forget the warrant. She changing her ways. She going to be helping me from now on." Bruce said.

Cash looked at Batman, then at me, and then back at Batman. "I guess i'll stick that warrant in the shredder. It's the very least i can do for you." He said as he and Batman shook hands.

Bruce and I went on a couple for missions before we got back to the cave, i hoped out of the car with a burst of energy. "I have to admit. That was fun. Who knew being good was actually fun?" i asked. He replied with a chuckle and a kiss on my lips. "You know i still have a lot of energy. I was hoping we could try some new things today." I suggested.

His eyebrow raised. "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe you could, well you know, try my back door." I said with a wink. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds fantastic." He replied.

"Then follow me upstairs." I said as i took his hand and guided him to our favorite room, the bedroom.

The sex we had that night was pure craziness. His large member entered me from behind. It was so tight for him that he had to push very hard to get it in. We both let out a groan of pleasure as he entered me. He thrusted his hips in and out of me. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly as he made love to me. His hands explored my body as his thrust picked up more speed and power. He finally gripped my hips tightly as he pounded me from behind as hard as he could. He both moaned and groaned as he thrusted as hard as he could. "Oh yes Bruce!" I moaned the the horny schoolgirl he made me feel like.

He laid down on his back as i got on him reverse cowgirl style. His member left my ass at any point. I began to ride up and down on him. And hands glued to my hips. It was my turn to do the work and he loved every second of it. He banged me so hard i screamed his name, well now i rode him so well, he groaned my name. "Oh Selina. My god your amazing." He groaned. I was not disappointing at all while i was on top.

I laid flat on my back as he got between my legs. He placed himself back into my anus and continued to thrust into me hard and fast. We kissed passionately between our load moans. "Oh Bruce." I moaned. "Oh Selina." He moaned back as he continued to make love to me. He finally shared a climax. He came inside of my anus. I kissed him tenderly.

I was so glad that i tried anal for the first time in my life with him. Then again he was one of the very few guys i banged. I never was the biggest fan of sex. I always thought it was undignified. I lost my virginity to some duchy punk when i was 17. I got drunk and he took advantage of me. Honestly it was rape. He wasn't drunk at all and i was hammered. I said no at least three time before he pressured me into finally saying yes. It didn't last very long thankfully. The next morning when i was hungover but my judgment was back, i beat the shit out of him. Sex was all but ruined for me after that. Bruce is the reason i actually enjoyed sex now. I replaced all the horrible memories with some unforgettable ones.

He was my big teddy bear in bed almost. He always held me and made me feel so safe and comfortable in his arms. "I love you." I heard him say. I looked at him. He had a slight look of regret as if he didn't mean to let that slip out. A gave him a reassuring smile and kiss. "Ditto." I replied. As i closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't going to get anything sappy from me not even after a fiery performance in bed. I realized i loved him, but he was going to have to earn it, if he wanted to hear me say the words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _This chapter contains some very vulgar content and is very dark. If you thought last chapter was bad, then you might have trouble reading this one. Important Plot details, however are in this chapter._ You've been warned.

Bruce took me too this fancy restaurant he owned. He asked for the finest bottle of wine they had. We were celebrating a successful first day of my new career. "To knew beginnings." He toasted. We touched our glasses together. "Here here." I replied with a smile. He shared the with me as we both took a sip. We took this night as an opportunity to connect much better. The emotion was defiantly there, but we wanted to truly understand each other. I knew about his tragic and fateful night as a young boy who watched his parents die in front of him, but i never knew how exactly that turned him into Batman.

He explained to be that after he graduated high school, he went to the mountains to train with a clan called the league of assassins the taught him every form of martial art and fighting style there was. From boxing and wrestling to Jujitsu and Krav Maga. He told me about some of the things they did to toughen him up. They made him wrap his arms around a pole and allow them to beat with a stiff stick. They beat him until his back bleed and he stopped begging them to stop. He was the quickest member ever to stop begging. They made him swim laps in icy cold water until the leader got tired. They turned him into a human weapon. But he turned his back on them when they asked him to kill those deemed evil by the clans leader Ra's Al Ghul. His wish was to one day have Bruce succeed him and become the new leader of the league. But Bruce refused to kill him and take his place. In anger Ra's excommunicated him from the league. He returned to Gotham a new man. The reckless billionaire persona was just an act. He was reckless but it was to protect the weak and make the evil fear his fear of bats into their fear of his symbol. It was so nice to hear him open up and share all of that with me. But unfortunately it was my turn to share my past.

I told him about my rough upbringing. My mother was a prostitute. She had sex with so many guys the day i was conceived she had no clue who my dad was. She was able to convince some banker that i was his daughter. I honestly don't know if he really was my dad. Honestly i didn't care. I'm just glad i wasn't born with an STD seeing how horrible my mom was. My mother died of a cocaine overdose when i was 5 leaving me alone with the guy i could only assume was my dad. He became a drunk and tried to touched inappropriately. He molested me for 2 years. He would threaten to cut out my vagina like Jack the Ripper if i breathed a word of what he did to me. One day i gave up on fearing him. I was 7 when i stood up to him. He tried to touch me so i grabbed the frying pan and beat him over the head with it. I beat him until i saw blood on the pan. I then ran to my neighbors house crying hysterically. They were good people and comforted me until i was able to tell them what happened. They called child services the second i told them my "Dad" was a pedophile. They were suspicious about him so it was no surprise. The courts decided what to do with me. My neighbors offered to take care of me. I even said i wanted them too. But the stupid ass system of Gotham said that they were too old to take care of a child. They were both in their early 60's and i was 7. It's not like they couldn't handle it even after raising 2 kids of their own. They sent me to an orphanage but i ran away within a week of being put there. I grew up on the streets. I met some homeless lady named Michelle. She sheltered me and hid me from the creeps until i was old enough to fight them off myself. She taught me how to be tough and survive life on the streets. She even taught me how to fight of a rapist. I learned some actually fighting a few years later when i used the money from the stuff i stole to pay for martial arts classes. I was just a gifted natural born gymnast which is why i was so acrobatic.

I could see it Bruce's face as i finished my story. He had no idea how messed up my life was. He figured it wasn't easy but he never knew about my father violating me. He let me know how much it meant to him, that i was able to share something like that with him. I let him know how much me meant to me for me to share it. He let out a sigh.

"Selina. I'm going to share with you something i've never shared with anyone. Not even Alfred." He said.

My eyes widened. For him not to tell his life long friend, his father figure, this had to be huge. And now he was going to tell me. I wasn't sure if i wanted to hear it. I took his hand gently. "No matter you say, i won't think of you any different." I said.

"During my training with the league, i came upon a stray dog. I named him "Ace". i took care of him for a couple of years. He became my best friend up there in the mountains. One day a rival clan of warriors attacked us. We fought them off. I was the only one that didn't kill a single person i only injured them. Ra's was displeased with me. To punish me he had me kill Ace. I refused. He grabbed his daughter Talia by her hair and forced her on her knees. He said if i didn't kill Ace he would slit her throat." Bruce said.

I was in absolute shock. Now i wasn't a big fan of dogs you know being a cat and all. But i can understand Bruce needing some companionship being around people he didn't really like more all those years, so it must have meant a lot to him. "Would he actually kill his own daughter?" I asked.

"Ra's was a mad man. He would do anything it took to get what he wanted. He never accepted no for an answer." Bruce said. I could see the hate he had for Ra's in his eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked thinking i already knew the answer.

"I did what i had to do. I killed Ace to save an innocent woman. Talia was one only person there who truly cared about me. I couldn't let her die. Ra's made me cut off my best friends head with a sword." And finally a tear forced itself down his cheek. He reached to wipe it away. I stopped his hand with mine. I used my other hand to wipe it away for him. "I killed Ace. I swore never to kill again. I told Ra's i was done killing for him. He told me to leave and never return. I gladly obliged that last order." He cried.

The hatred he had for Ra's so pure. I mean i saw his face when he thought of the joker and that was a scary face of anger. But with Ra's he made a face i never knew he could make. "I'm so sorry Bruce. That's terrible." I said. He tried to fight it as best he could but the tears kept sliding down his face. I made him look into my eyes. "Listen to me. You are not a killer. Ace is dead because of Ra's. Not you. That piece of shit killed Ace you hear me. Don't you dare blame yourself for his death." I said.

"I love you so damn much Selina." He said.

I paused not sure if i wanted to say it. Those 3 words, 3 syllables, and 7 letters. But i had to say it because they were true. And he deserved to hear me say them. "I love you." I said. "Bruce, i love you." I repeated.

He was able to dry his face and stop his tears. We got home and laid on the couch holding each other. We didn't make love we just held each other and talked a little more. "The past is in the past. You'll never have to deal with those monsters again." I said.

I had no idea how wrong i was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another night another bust. Batman and I took care of Black Mask. We left him and his crew behind for the cops to collect, while the two of us walked to the car. I was about to get in when i saw Bruce starring at something behind us. "What is it?" I asked. He paused for a minute.

"Talia." He chocked up as a woman approached us. She had long dark brown hair. She was wearing a leather suit similar to mine. She was also showing off a lot of cleavage. I had a very nice chest, perfect size. But this girl was packing some serious heat in her chest. I'll admit it, she was fine as hell. I mean i'm not a lesbian, but i would totally hit that.

She smiled warmly at Bruce as she walked up to him. She seemed to not even notice me. "Hello beloved." She said.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need your help." She said. She looked like she was about to go in for a kiss when i jumped into the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Selina." I said inserting myself into the conversation. I wrapped my arm around Bruce basically marking him as my territory. Talia gave me a slight grimace.

She looked back at Bruce. "New sidekick?" She asked.

"Partner." Bruce corrected her.

"Girlfriend." I corrected Bruce.

We stood there for a moment of awkward silence. "Maybe we should talk in the cave." Bruce said. Talia and got in the car. I took the passenger seat while Bruce obviously was the driver. Talia had to sit in the back seat behind me. You could cut the tension with a knife it was so uncomfortable. Bruce stepped out to get some coffee for us while me and Talia waited in the car.

"Can you move your seat up?" She gravelly asked me.

I took a second to respond. "No." I said coldly.

She then moved over to the seat behind Bruce's.

Bruce walked in and gave us our coffee.

"Beloved, could you move your seat up for me?" She asked 10 billion times nicer than she asked me. Bruce obliged, causing Talia too give me a look. It was like we were in a chess match for Bruce and right now it was my turn.

"So Talia, Bruce told me about the league. And what happened in the mountains." I said.

"Oh, so you did tell her about us." Talia said.

I watched as Bruce cringed. "No he didn't tell me you two were a thing actually." I said.

"I'm not surprised. Those magical nights we spent together should just be for us." Talia said stroking his arm. Bruce jerked it away. I could tell Bruce was losing his mind right now. He had no idea what to say or do.

We got back to the cave and got out of the car. Talia and I just starred coldly at each other. Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose we've got a lot to talk about. Talia you said you needed our help." Bruce said.

Talia shook her head. "I said i needed your help. This new girl of yours will only be a distraction." She said.

"Bruce, i think Talia and I need to talk first. Alone. Just us girls." I said. Talia and I never once broke eye contact.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce said.

"No it's surprisingly good idea, beloved. Her and i need to talk alone." Talia said.

Bruce looked at both of us and shook his head. "Fine. But no fighting alright i mean it." Bruce said as he walked away gave Talia and I some privacy.

"You listen here and you listen well. You had your chance with Bruce and you blew it. I'm with Bruce now, and out of respect for that, you're gonna back off." I demanded.

"I can't believe Bruce fell for some slut like you. I understand him like no one else does." She gloated.

"Bruce has told me things that he's never shared with anyone else. You want to talk about understanding him like no one else, i dare you to try me." I said.

"You truly are scared aren't you. You saw how he was speechless when he saw me."

"I can see right through you. But it seems that he can't see through your fake act. It's probably because he's distracted by those fake tits." I said.

"Feel them." She said. I flashed her a weird look. "Touch them and tell me they're fake." she said. I reluctantly touched them.

"Fuck." I thought to myself. They were in fact the real deal.

"I am here to take back my beloved and i will succeed." She said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"He hasn't shut me down yet." She said as she walked off.

She had a point. When you're in a relationship with someone, and there's somebody trying to steal you away, you have to shut that person down. Now i'll admit i can see why Bruce liked this girl. In terms of wanting to hump it and dump it. But god hearing her talk made me want to scratch her ears off.

Upstairs we met up with Bruce. Bruce demanded Talia to explain her presence in Gotham.

"Why are you here Talia. No games."

His dark tone was reassuring for me.

"It's my father. He wishes to talk. He sent me here to summon you." She explained

"Why did he send you here. Why not a simple messenger?" He asked.

"He knew i could..." She looked at me and shook her head... "He thought i could convince you in a certain way." She said trying to act all sexy.

She was a novice on how to seduce Bruce. No body knew how to make that guy tick like me. It was almost sad to see Talia fail so miserably. The only seductive thing about this girl was her accent, her body, and her leather suit complimenting it. But she was not a good talker. The only way she could possibly "convince" him to see Ra's was to sleep with him. But the only person around here that would be doing that was me.

"I don't want to see Ra's." Bruce said.

"He is dyeing."

"He's lived for over 600 hundred years. People tend to die around that age."

"Just talk to him. Hear him out. It's the least you can do seeing as he's the one who made you who you are."

Bruce starred coldly at her. "Sometimes i hate who i am." He growled. Both Talia and I were thrown off guard by that.

"Bruce." I said softly as i wrapped my arms around him.

"Tell Ra's he can go to hell. I want nothing to do with him." Bruce was filled with Rage.

Talia seemed somewhat defeated.

"If you change your mind, this is where we're located." She said placing a map down on the table.

Bruce looked at her still filled with rage. "I won't." He growled.

With a heavy sigh Talia left the mansion. I was glad Bruce shut her down. But I could tell he was upset. I got him to take a shower with me. The hot steamy water relaxed his tensed muscles. Plus it helped his stench. I love the man a lot but fighting crime in a batsuit doesn't give off a good sent.

Once we got cleaned up and dryed off we crawled into bed and made love. It was what he needed to get his mind off Talia. To stop thinking back on all of his horrible memories. He needed me to forget about his past. And I needed him. Even though my past wasn't haunting me right now, I still needed him to keep it that way. Being with him made me happy and kept me from thinking back to when my dad touched me. From what my mom called me. Bruce and I needed each other and we had each other.

But Talia still wanted Bruce. And she was prepared to kill for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Red Hood was running from the Cops. He got shot up a bunch of gangbangers. He got sloppy and the cops were on his tail. They cashed him down the ally way out into the street. The had cars positioned on both side. They ally he had just exited was blocked off by the officers who were chasing him. He ran forward to the only source of cover he could make it too. He hid behind a large mailbox. He sat there as the cops blocked off his exits. He was trapped.

Harvey Bullock called out to Jason. "Red Hood. You're surrounded. Throw down you're weapons."

"Fuck you." Jason called back as he contemplated his options. James Gordon arrived on the seen and walked up to Bullock.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"We got Red Hood cornered, sir. We got about 20 guns aimed at him. The second we get a glimpse of him, he's fuckin history." Bullock explained.

"Red Hood let's see those hands now." Gordon cried out.

"FUCK YOU!" Jason shouted as he blindly fired one of his twin pistols at the cops. The cops hid behind the nearby cars for cover. He wasn't going for kills, he was trying to make them keep their distance while he tried to contemplate the situation. He emptied his mag and brought his gun back to his chest.

Selina was watching on a rooftop on the other side of the street. She didn't have a clear view of Jason, not even with her elevated position.

"You've got 30 seconds asshole." Bullock shouted as the cops took cover as close to Jason's position as possible.

Jason sat there though about his life. "I've had a solid run i guess. I lived twice, can't ask for much more than that." He thought to himself. He looked over and saw a styrofoam cup. He looked there the lid and saw it was either coke or pepsi. He took a sip thinking this was his last drink. He was surprised to realize it was Dr. Pepper.

"There's defiantly worse things to drink for your last. Still wish i had some whiskey though." He thought as he reloaded his guns. He wanted to only fight bad guys when he became Red Hood. But he saw his only was of going out in a blaze of glory was by shooting at the cops. "They don't deserve to die. I just shoot near them and let them end my worthless life." He thought as he readied himself for his final showdown.

"Okay, i'm coming out. Don't shoot." He said as he jolted up swiftly. A smoke cloud swallowed him whole. The cops blindly fired at the smoke. When it cleared, Red Hood was gone.

Batman had dropped the smoke, repelled down, grabbed him, and repelled back to the building all in the blink of an eye. Jason pushed Bruce off of him and walked around the rooftop he overlooking the cops who were about to shoot him up.

"Don't expect me to thank you." Jason said.

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because i couldn't let you die... Not again."

"Ohh, so you do care. I'm touched." Jason spat out sarcastically.

"Can i just ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"What happened. How did you survive. I saw the joker shoot you in those tapes. I never saw you for years. Please Jason. You still have every right to hate me. Just tell me what happened."

Jason let out a long sigh and figured Bruce at least deserved an explanation. "After he caved in my chest with a bullet, i was dead before i hit the floor. He buried me in some ditch. I know this because the league said they saw him do it."

"The league?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, they grabbed my body and me to their lair. Talia recognized the suit and knew i was your sidekick. She had them lower me into the Lazarus Pit."

"Oh dear god no." Bruce thought to himself. He knew every time someone used the pit, they lost some of what they were before.

"Talia and the league then trained me. Taught me how to be a better warrior. Taught me how to beat you. Ra's sent me to Gotham to kill you. He said i was his choice to be his successor, only if i could defeat you. I had no interest in killing you. I just wanted you in that room to make your choice between me or the Joker. You beat my game and that was the end of my only purpose."

Bruce and Jason stood there for a long silent moment. "Jason..." Bruce started but Jason cut him off.

"Save it.. I told you what you wanted. Now fuck off and leave me alone...For good." Jason said as he took off.

I walked over to Bruce after Jason left. He needed to have that moment with his fallen son alone. "Well Ra's is now 100% up to something." I said.

"First he trains Jason to kill me to prove his worth as a possible successor. Then after he fails, Talia shows up saying Ra's wants to see me. Ra's is doing something and i don't like it." Bruce said.

I paused and let him think for a second. "What's our next move?" I asked.

He took a second to think it out.

"I guess we'll just have to pay him a visit."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Bruce and I entered the league's hideout i took a look at his face. He was less than pleased knowing he was about to see Ra's again. We turned a corner and saw a large wooden door guarded by 2 men armed with katana's. They unsheathed their swords and stood ready to attack. "Who dare's approach?" They asked.

"Don't. Just don't. I am in no mood to deal with you two worthless pawns. I am just here to see Ra's." Bruce groaned.

"You will not enter." They warned.

"Let them pass." Talia said as she walked toward us. "Batman and his...friend are invited by Ra's himself." Talia informed them. The guards put their swords away and opened the door.

"Shall we beloved?" Talia asked as she hooked her arms around Bruce's and escorted him inside. I escorted myself behind them. We approached an even larger door.

"This father's chamber. Only those who are worthy or are asked may enter. She must wait here as you and speak to him." Talia explained.

"Consider her my plus one." Bruce said taking my hand. Talia's face lit up bit red with anger.

"Fine." She said as she opened the door.

We entered the room and saw Ra's Al Ghul. He was looking weak and old. He looked up at us with that unsettling look. "The detective and... his friend?" He asked unaware of who i was. "Welcome." He greeted us.

"You're not looking good." Bruce said.

"I'm dyeing." Ra's said.

"Then take a dip in the pit." Bruce said.

"I can't i've done so too many times. If i do it again it will kill me."

"Well you've lived well over 600 hundred years you had a good run."

"I need someone to succeed me. You have always refused but i think i have just what it takes to get you to finally accept." Ra's said.

Red Hood then burst from the Shadows and wrapped his arms around me. Ra's then grabbed Talia by the hair and forced her on her knees and held a blade up to her throat.

"Here we are again." Ra's said. "A choice. Either you kill Me or i shall kill Talia while Jason scalps the whore."

"Jason, what is this?" Bruce asked.

"This was Ra's plan all along. To bring you back here and make you choose." Jason explained.

"Jason truly had potential to take my place, but you are the perfect choice." Ra's said as he tossed a Sword at Bruce's feat. "The only way to save these women is to kill me and accept your place as my successor. "

Bruce picked up the sword and was about to kill Ra's.

"No Bruce wait." Bruce starred at me. "Don't let Ra's beat you. Just like he did with Ace. Don't lose who you are." I cried.

"You have to kill him, Beloved. Not just for me, but so she can live as well." Talia called out.

Bruce looked at both of us and then at Jason. "And you. What do you get from any of this?' Bruce asked.

"I am a servant to the leader of the league. I am their agent after they brought me back to live." Jason said.

"Would you still serve the league if i lead it? Would you be able to put aside your hate for me?" Bruce asked.

Jason thought about it and shook his head. He let go of me and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ra's shrieked.

Jason flipped him the finger. "Consider this my resignation from the league."

Bruce threw the sword at Ra's arm and pierced it. Ra's dropped the knife as he fell to the floor. "No, you must kill him belov-" I knocked Talia out cold with a kick to her jaw before she could finish her sentence.

"Good bye Ra's. For good." Bruce said as he held my hand. He turned to face me and planted a kiss on my lips. We walked over to the door but turned around to see what Jason was going to do.

Jason walked over and looked down at the defeated Ra's al Ghul. "Jason, you now must succeed me." Ra's said in pain. Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ra's.

He hesitated to pull the trigger. He didn't like the idea of being Ra's last resort.

"Do it. It's what you want." Ra's said.

"No. No, say you want this! Say the words! Nothing happens until you say you want this!" Jason yelled.

Ra's took a deep breath and let it out. "I want this." Ra's said.

Jason's lowered his gun and dropped it on the ground. "Then do it yourself, bitch." Jason said as he walked past us out the door. Bruce took one last look at the Al Ghuls. He then turned away and left them behind. Bruce was satisfied that he left Ra's defeated and without a successor.

* * *

Bruce and i got home and headed up stairs. We held each other in bed. He seemed happy. This experience gave him closure. Not only did he leave Ra's to die of old age, but he now felt redemption for killing his dog. Plus after seeing Jason dropping his gun and leaving Ra's behind, he saw hope that he could still help his fallen son. And in the end he still had me. I was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, just as he was the man i wanted to live the rest of my life with. Bruce and i didn't need to talk about it. We just enjoyed each other's company and rested.

"Selina?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for the next 20 to 50 years?" He asked.

"What?" I chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering..." He then showed me a beautiful ring. "... If you would marry a basket case like me."

I was in disbelief. "Bruce. You are the world's greatest detective but you're so stupid." I said.

He face went from happiness to worry real quick.

"You actually think you need to ask me, to marry me. Of course i'll marry you dummy." I said holding out my ring finger.

His face went back to a face of happiness as he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit for his perfect woman.

"Selina Wayne. It's got a nice ring to it." I said.

He placed a kiss on my cheek. "It sure does." He said.

I sat there silently for a moment in his arms.

"You know so does Bruce Kyle."

"Don't even think about it."

THE END


End file.
